Movie Night
by PestoMayo
Summary: Friday night is movie night for Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous. What movie does Boxman have in store for this Friday? WARNING: contains graphic sex


**Note:** This story takes place around the time of "All in the Villainy."

Friday night had rolled by. This was time for relaxation in Voxmore's private theater. Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous had been sharing their favorite movies, and broadening each others' horizons by suggesting movies that the other would not had watched on his own.

"Is Fink asleep? I made the bots go to bed early," Boxman commented as he sat in a seat three rows from the screen. In his hands were two large bags of popcorn.

"Yes, she is resting. She didn't go down without a fight." Venomous squinted his eyes. The bots usually played Golden Statues on movie nights.

"Hmph, great." Venomous noticed Boxman biting his lip. Why did he seem so nervous? Boxman handed a bag of popcorn to Venomous, his hands trembling until kernels were falling out onto the floor. Venomous shifted his mouth over to the side of his face and placed his hand up to his chin as he pondered Boxman's current emotional state.

As the lights dimmed, Venomous nibbled on a couple of kernels and made a face. "This could use more salt and butter."

"Do you want to get some before the movie starts?" Boxman grumbled, hunched over as he waited for the title screen to appear.

Venomous sensed Boxman's impatience. "No, this will do," he muttered as he popped a couple more fluffy kernels into his mouth.

_Boxman must really want to watch this movie_, Venomous thought. This week was Boxman's turn to make a selection, and Venomous had no idea what had been chosen.

The production logo appeared on the white screen. "'Fill-More Entertainment?' Don't they produce pornography?" Venomous paused, his eyes bulging, his hand suspended in front of his mouth. While Venomous occasionally looked at erotic photos, he didn't watch much porno. He knew of Fill-More Entertainment from a recent article in the local alternative newspaper.

Venomous' shock grew as he saw the title screen. "_So Many Dicks: Part Six_?" He looked over at Boxman expecting a response, but all he heard was ragged panting.

Boxman's earlier anxiety was dissolving, yet stubborn traces of it were hanging on. His fingers were digging into his bony knees, and his brain felt cloudy. _Oh, so jittery, yet so turned on!_ Boxman thought with an audible giggle. As Venomous met him with a stony gaze, Boxman returned an uncomfortable grin. Subconsciously, Lord Boxman had moved his human hand to his crotch and noticed a hard lump. A loud, excited moan escaped from his lips. Professor Venomous' chose to ignore the utterance and ate some popcorn.

Boxman was giddy, but he wanted Professor Venomous to share his excitement. He placed his human hand between Venomous' thighs and stroked gently. A cold tingle ran up from Venomous' crotch to his heart. "The movie hasn't even started yet!" Venomous reprimanded sternly. Venomous was annoyed, but he couldn't place his finger on exactly why that was. Thinking more about it, he wasn't mad at Boxman and wanted him to continue stroking. Instead, Venomous was experiencing a minor bout of sexual frustration. Was he envious of Boxman in that he already knew what the movie was like, thus he was getting so, well, excited? Or was he afraid of losing control in an unfamiliar situation? Or was he annoyed because they never used their movie time to even do something chaste such as make out prior to this? Venomous hoped his thoughts wouldn't get in the way of the movie and his performance.

"Oh, I know that you don't like all of my movie choices, but you're going to enjoy this one," Boxman said with a sultry tone as the title screen faded away.

The opening scene of the movie depicted a close-up of a hairy orange wisp of a man sucking on the dick of a shiny green muscle-bound man. The thin actor lowered his head along the gargantuan erection and sucked harder. Another hard cock could be seen poking from the right edge of the screen with a hand stroking along its length.

Venomous shifted in his seat. Boxman's caressing was calming him despite being performed in such a sensitive and personal spot. The gentle rubbing reminded him that Boxman would not do anything to hurt him; what reservations Venomous had were going away. Venomous tilted his head back slightly and sighed. He knew that everything was going to be okay.

Professor Venomous commented, "Wow. He's really deep throating that fellow. He's not even gagging." The orange man's lips were in contact with some massive green balls.

"And on such a big dick. It's amazing!" Boxman commented with stars in his eyes.

"I didn't know you had this kind of movie in your collection," whispered Venomous as he fed Boxman some popcorn. He traced his fingertips along Boxman's mouth as he held the kernels. Boxman jutted his head forward anxiously as Venomous' fingers entered Boxman's mouth. Boxman lowered his mouth on Venomous' fingertips and gave them a wet, sloppy suck. As Boxman could taste traces of salt on Venomous' fingertips, he imagined himself going down on Venomous purple dick.

"Mmm," commented Boxman as he swallowed the popcorn. "Well, I've got a few. I've kept these well-hidden from the bots," Boxman gloated. "They don't need to be getting any kind of bad ideas."

As a slick coating of saliva dribbled down the green actor's cock down to his balls and low grunting could be heard, Boxman slid his hand farther up Venomous' clothed thighs. His hand grazed a firm mass that tented Venomous' black pants. Venomous shuddered and dug his heels into the ground as Boxman's hand came into contact with his clothed dick. His snake twitched as Boxman made his way up the shaft to his head. Boxman could feel his own precum soaked briefs rub against his hardened cock as he shifted about in his seat.

"Hmngh, Boxman!" Venomous could feel his heart beating hard. His dick throbbed in unison. He felt a tingle in his balls as Venomous saw the orange actor cup the enormous nuts of the muscular actor.

"Oh-ho, you're definitely enjoying this!" Boxman chortled in glee. His index finger traced the outline of Venomous' penis.

"I think the green man is enjoying himself, too," Venomous gasped. He had noticed the green dick shaking erratically in the orange actor's mouth. The orange actor had switched tactics: he went from deep throating to bobbing his head up and down the green shaft. A fourth cock had appeared on the left side of the screen, and it, too, was being stroked.

"The green guy is Brock Johnson. You ought to see him when Dr. Tightbottom sits on his stiffy: he's as happy as a clam!" Venomous couldn't help but grin at Boxman's explanation. Considering Boxman's knowledge, Venomous realized that there were more than a mere few movies in his collection.

Boxman was elated that Venomous was enjoying the movie. He stopped rubbing Venomous and sat in his chair with his back upright. While watching the orange actor suck strongly on Brock Johnson's head, Boxman unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection. The sound of disconnecting metal teeth made Venomous aware of the ensuing pressure at his own crotch. Freeing his own penis from the fabric and metal prison, he sighed in relief.

Lord Boxman placed his palm up to his mouth and allowed a pool of saliva to accumulate in it. He quickly slid his wet hand down his member before the drool dripped onto his pants' leg. He lightly thumbed his frenulum as precum leaked from his urethra. Boxman imagined Venomous going down on him with the same maneuvers as that of the orange actor and shuddered in pleasure.

Professor Venomous watched, matching his stroking to the hand stroking the cock on the right edge of the screen. He gripped hard as he slid his hand in fluid movements from the base to his head, repeating the gestures in quick succession, eyes glued to the screen.

The orange actor pulled Johnson's dick from his mouth and licked along the head furiously. He slid the head into his mouth and sucked hard. The actor repeated the cycle of licking and sucking in regular succession. Venomous grunted loudly. Boxman chuckled in response.

Venomous never imagined that watching a porno in a theater could be so much fun. The sights and sounds were amplified on the big screen.

As the slim actor sucked, he fisted Johnson's length. Johnson let out a bellowing grunt and came in the orange actor's mouth. Rivulets of semen oozed from his mouth and onto Johnson's dick. The cock on the left edge of the screen twitched and moved closer to the orange actor. As the orange actor licked up the spilled seed, the formerly left-most dick ejaculated onto the orange actor's shoulder, drop by drop. The cock on the right of the screen jizzed a huge white load onto the orange actor's bottom. Venomous bit his lip; he was on edge.

Venomous let out a loud whimper as he stroked himself even harder. "Ooh-woo, don't come yet!" Boxman remarked, noticing his partner's state. "There's more where that came from."

Boxman stopped stroking himself, reached over the armrest between him and Venomous, and squeezed the base of Venomous' penis.

"Agh. Boxman!" cried Venomous. A cold sweat poured from his forehead as his body was clouded by the tension that built in his crotch. In frustration, Venomous batted at Boxman's hand, loosening the firm grip. A pang of betrayal nagged Venomous as he so badly wanted to come.

"Now just you wait and see what's next!"

The camera panned out and revealed that the scene was part of a larger gay orgy in a gymnasium. Several types of sex were taking place amongst the crowd of naked cis-gender male bodies of varying sizes and colors. One group of six was engaged in a daisy chain of blow jobs. Another duo was sliding their hardened, lube-slicked dicks underneath the armpits of another man. So many of the men were coated in precum, saliva, semen, and lube as sloppy sex ensued.

"So much anal sex. So much oral sex. So much intercrural sex. Wow." Venomous was drooling.

"See why they call it _So Many Dicks_?"

"And to think that there are six of these titles."

"There's actually eleven."

The camera zoomed on a scene where a pudgy man was on his hands and knees. A thin man was massaging the pudgy man's asshole delicately.

"You want to reenact this scene? I brought some lube," asked Boxman as he removed his hand from Venomous' penis.

Venomous nodded as Boxman began to unbutton his shirt. Both of them shed to nothing as the actor continued to massage his cohort. Clothing was draped on the chairs and scattered on the floor.

"You know you want to put it in me," goaded Boxman as he handed the bottle of lubricant to Venomous. Professor Venomous let out a sharp laugh as he opened the bottle and poured its contents on his fingers and penis. Lube dripped onto the floor.

Boxman leaned forward on a chair in front of Venomous. "Oh, massage and play with me like Reynold is doing," Boxman ordered as he ran a hand down his hip.

Venomous spread Boxman's soft cheeks apart, and with his other hand grazed his lubed fingertips against Boxman's asshole.

"Oooh. Just like that," Boxman moaned. Venomous rubbed Boxman's entrance in a circular fashion, mimicking the gesture he saw on the screen.

Reynold took the tip of his hardened penis and slid it around on the pudgy actor's entrance. Venomous quickly changed course, and repeated the same action with his member across Boxman's hole. The lubricant on Venomous' cock mixed with the precum that was leaking out of it, and it dripped onto Boxman's thighs. "Ooh, slick…" Boxman commented as his breath grew heavier.

Like the movements Reynold was performing, Venomous moved his penis away from Boxman's entrance and slid a finger into it quickly. As he pounded, he asked Boxman, "How are you holding out?"

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm doing okay. Pound me harder."

As Venomous applied more pressure, Boxman thought about how the closest he came to having theater sex in the past was jerking himself off while watching porn on lonely nights. Prior to being with Venomous, he never felt comfortable enough to invite anyone else to watch pornography in his private theater. Boxman felt safe with Venomous and could share intimate moments with him.

His body tingled in elation as Venomous continued to pound him with a second finger inserted. Boxman began to fondle the length his own stiff member in rhythm with the pounding, whining every time his hand came in contact with his sensitive head.

"_You ready?_" asked Reynold as he slowly removed fingers from the puckered hole of his partner, and allowed the head of his cock to come into contact with his entrance.

"I could ask you the same." Venomous ran his though Boxman's hair in a loving manner before taking on any riskier maneuvers.

Boxman's chest heaved, and he looked back at Venomous with a grin. "I think I can handle it."

Venomous held his firm member by its base as he spread Boxman's asscheeks. He shook his penis, allowing it to repeatedly tap Boxman's hole. Even though Boxman knew what was coming, he was still excited by Venomous' moves. _He's about to put it—oof!_ Boxman thought, trembling from the sudden feeling of fullness.

"You're so warm, Boxman… So tight," Venomous panted as his cheeks grew flushed. He pumped slowly, building up a rhythm. Boxman's legs felt rubbery. He gripped on the seat tightly with his chicken hand to keep his balance, as he continued to stroke his hot length with his other hand.

As Reynold sped up his humping, Venomous matched his pace. Venomous' balls made a loud clapping sound against Boxman's backside.

"You're doing… a great… job." Being on the receiving end of anal was a real treat for Boxman. He was usually the one who penetrated Venomous.

Boxman tensed up. He was almost there. "Hand me… a bag," he commanded.

"What?"

"The popcorn. Hand me… a bag."

_Why does he want to eat popcorn now? How awkward!_ Venomous thought angrily as he paused his humping to grab a bag of popcorn from his seat. He handed it to Boxman who rather than eating it held it between his legs below just below his penis. He jerked himself off quickly. "Mmtph!" he commented as he inhaled sharply. Boxman's legs and arms grew limber as the theater went pitch black in his vision. Drops of semen rained down on the popcorn. Venomous held his hands up to his mouth, not quite absorbing what he was seeing before him.

"What the hell?" remarked Venomous in quiet disbelief as he pulled out from Boxman's rear.

"Heh, you said that the popcorn wasn't salty or buttery enough. Have some of this!" exclaimed Boxman as he thrusted the bag at Venomous.

"I'm not eating that," Venomous said calmly as he held up a hand to his forehead.

"Oh-ho, try it!" Boxman teased as he held a couple of semen-covered kernels to Venomous' lips.

Venomous huffed and caved in: he took the kernels in his mouth and chewed slowly.

"Hey. Not bad." Venomous lowered his voiced to a more seductive tone. "Can I have some more?"

"Hee-hee." Boxman traced the popcorn kernels along Venomous' lips before placing them in his mouth. A fine coating of salt, butter, and cum began to build up on Venomous' lips. Professor Venomous found this exercise arousing as he was still erect. As he watched a close-up of Reynold's dick going in and out of the pudgy actor, Venomous started to fondle the head of his penis. As he ate more popcorn, he focused his attention on his entire length, feeling his soft veins bulging beneath his fingertips. Venomous groaned low, in harmony with the pudgy actor. Boxman eagerly focused his attention on his partner, sensing he was close to coming.

"Oh, Box!" Venomous cried, spilling his load across the back of the seat in front of him. The powerful, frenetic energy of his orgasm ran up and down his entire body. Venomous continued to moan as semen poured out of his dick. It had been a while since Venomous had an orgasm that was this powerful. Having all of his senses appealed to must have done it.

Venomous' body continued to tingle. His legs were unsteady, and he sat down. Boxman sat down, too, and leaned over to kiss Venomous on his cheek.

"That some orgasm, huh?" Boxman asked. As he posited that question, the pudgy actor was spilling his seed across the gym mat on which he rested. Venomous nodded quietly, finding it hard to speak.

"There's more to the movie, but maybe we can watch it another time. I'm pooped," said Boxman as he stroked Venomous' chest. "I hope you enjoyed it."

Venomous caught his breath. "This was fun. We'll have to have more movie times like this one."

Boxman kissed Venomous again. "I've got three more in the _So Many Dicks_ series." With a remote, he turned on the lights and turned off the movie.


End file.
